A common physical disorder that has plagued humans from time immemorial, particularly adult humans, is that of hemorrhoids, a livid and painful swelling formed by vein dilation in the anal cavity or rectum. Many treatments have been devised over the years, including chemical, thermal, electrical and surgical, some involving elaborate treatment procedures and others somewhat drastic, and some of those already mentioned as well as still others having possible damaging side effects. Many of the prior art techniques require administration by trained technicians or, in some cases, physicians.
There has been a long recognized need for a simple inexpensive, non-toxic, self-administered device or procedure that has no possible harmful side effects or after effects and which is completely disposable after a single use. Several attempts have been made, some of these goals have been achieved, but heretofore none has been entirely satisfactory for one or more reasons.
As long ago as 1868 Schevenell et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 77,539 proposed an instrument for treating piles or hemorrhoids involving a tapered hollow electrode of different metals to provide galvanic action when brought into contact with the body fluids, which was claimed to reduce the rectal inflammation. The electrode was to be inserted into the rectal cavity and held in place for several hours in order to achieve the asserted beneficial treatment. Optionally includable within the hollow electrode was a frozen substance. Apart from the prolonged length of required treatment, the other main deficiencies of the device were the need for cleaning and sterilization between uses and the likelihood that the metallic constituents would form toxic acids or salts in contact with body fluids that would enhance, rather than diminish, the bodily disorder.
Another unsuccessful attempt was proposed by Cowie in U.S. Pat. No. 969,134 dated Aug. 30, 1910, who suggested the use of a hollow device, presumably of metal, having a removable screw cap so that crushed ice or other freezing, cooling, or heating medium could be employed. The device of Cowie, albeit some forty or more years after Schevenell et al., did not advance the technology, but rather had the same drawbacks and deficiencies as the proposal of Schevenell et al.
Other more recent efforts have been made to meet this long-felt need, but heretofore no one had devised or even suggested a conveniently packaged, self-administered, completely disposable rectal insert for hemorrhoidal therapy.